Holiday
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko. Pasangan adik kakak yang serasi, kembar identik. Mereka berdua tumbuh bersama di lingkungan yang berada. Namun, semua itu berubah saat Naruto merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya bagi Naruko. Incest Here/ Warning: Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Naruko (Twincest)

Warn: Incest, OOC, Typo, AU, Twoshoot, Lemon setelah lebaran, Etc.

Genre: Romance, Family, little bit Humor.

.

.

.

Holiday

.

.

.

 _Tidak suka? Jangan baca! Mending tekan tombol Back saja, kay? Saya sarankan untuk membacanya setelah berbuka puasa!_

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Naruto Pov**

Mencintai kembaranmu sendiri? Sangat terlarang. Yah, sangat terlarang, bahkan hal itu sangat di anggap _Tabu_ oleh semua orang. Resikonya adalah, kalian akan di cemooh seperti binatang oleh orang di sekitarmu. Menyedihkan memang, dan itu adalah masalah yang sekarang ini sedang aku hadapi.

Aku mencintai saudara kembarku.

Namaku Naruto Namikaze, dan umurku 23 tahun. Aku mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Naruko Namikaze. Kami berdua tumbuh bersama di lingkungan keluarga yang berada. Ayahku seorang Bos besar dari sebuah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang Kedokteran. Sedangkan, ibuku seorang penulis terkenal. Beliau sudah menulis beberapa Novel yang terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sementara aku? Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang akan memimpin perusahaan ayahku nantinya. Warisan maksudnya.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahannya.

Seperti yang kalian tahu. Aku mencintai saudara kembarku. Yah, mencintai saudara kembar sebagai wanita, bukan adik. Dan sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dapur, memasak sesuatu yang bisa dimasak. Ramen.

"Kak!" Oh, adikku sedang menuju kemari.

"Yah? Ada apa? Apa kamu mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku basa-basi. Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup bertatap langsung dengan dia. Lagipula, aku sangat mencintainya.

Naruko terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ah, dia sepertinya ingin aku buatkan Ramen. "Kak, buatkan aku ramen, ya?" tebakanku benar.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Ya, aku akan membuatkannya satu. _Special_ untuk wanita yang cantik ini," sepertinya dia tersipu malu. Wajahnya sangat imut bila rona merah bertengger di kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Kak, jangan menggodaku dong." Aku tertawa melihat Naruko tersipu. Ingin sekali aku menciumnya sekarang juga. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi, karena ia akan terkejut akan kelakuanku itu. Mungkin aku akan di berikan cap tangan di pipiku.

Miris.

Naruko Namikaze, kau adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Entah bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya soal hatiku ini. "Naruko- _chan_ , apa besok kau punya waktu?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Yah, dia sedikit sensitive.

Naruko menoleh cepat. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada. Memang kenapa kak?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kebetulan aku sudah memesan kamar untuk menginap di hotel yang berada di sekitar pantai itu. Jadi, kita akan berangkat besok dan pulang tiga hari lagi. Bagaimana?" Ini strategi yang sangat licik! _Pathetic._

"Pantai? Kamu memang kakak yang baik," ujarnya sambil… memelukku secara langsung! Kulitnya yang halus, tubuhnya yang seksi, dadanya yang besar. Mereka semua menempel di tubuhku. Bagian bawahku sudah bangun sekarang. "Aku menyayangimu Kakak." Bisiknya sambil mencium pipiku. Wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat.

"Tapi, aku harus memberitahu _touchan_ dan _kaachan_ untuk meminta izin." Dia mengangguk paham. Seperti anak kecil, aku jadi tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

Besok dan tiga hari kedepan akan menjadi hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku akan memberitahukan ini kepada ibu.

 **('-' … '-')**

 **Normal Pov**

"Berlibur? Apa _touchan_ mengizinkanmu, Naruto?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto yang ingin meminta izin kepadanya. Naruto menggeleng pelan saat ditanya oleh Kushina. "Jadi, kau belum meminta izin Minato? Kalau kau mau liburan, boleh saja sih. Tapi, kenapa harus berdua dengan Naru- _chan_?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah kepada adik sendiri. Aku juga butuh _refreshing_ untuk merenggangkan badan, apa _kaachan_ mau anaknya terus tersiksa di kursi kantor?"

"Benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaanmu itu ya? _kaachan_ jadi kasihan terhadapmu," ujar Kushina dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Naruto hanya merengut melihat wajah yang dibuat oleh sang ibu. "Oke, tanpa persetujuan Minato. Kau boleh pergi liburan, nanti akan aku katakan kepada si pirang tampan itu kalau kau akan pergi liburan. Oh, jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh untuk _kaachan_ dan _touchan_ juga. Dan juga…"

"Stop! Tolong catat saja di kertas itu. Nanti akan aku belikan apapun, namun jangan sampai menguras isi dompet serta kartu ATM milikku." Balas Naruto dengan nada cuek sambil memberikan secarih kertas serta pena untuk menulis. _'_ kaachan _memang cerewet sekali,_ ' batin Naruto kesal dengan tingkah ibunya yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Begitulah anakku." Ujar Kushina dengan nada bangga terhadap Naruto. "Oh ya, kalian harus berhati-hati disana. Jangan sampai pulang membawa seorang bayi!"

" _Kaachan_ , kita saudara kembar!"

Kushina tertawa mendengar rengekan Naruto. "Aku bercanda kok. Sudah sana, aku mau menulis kembali. Persiapkan barang kalian untuk liburan nanti. Aku akan menelpon Minato."

"Terima kasih, _kaachan_!" seru Naruto sambil mencium pipi Kushina. "Aku sayang padamu…" Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu Naruto pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia akan menyiapkan barangnya untuk keperluan liburan.

"Naruto dan Naruko. Haaa~h, Clan Uzumaki dan peraturan memperbolehkan hubungan sedarah… aku jadi terbayang akan mereka yang mempunyai anak. Semoga cucuku nanti tampan dan cantik."

 **('-'… Hari H! … '-')**

"Waah, indahnya… Kak, ayo kita main air!" seru Naruko yang sekarang memakai sebuah bikini berwarna kuning keemasan, senada dengan rambut pirang _twintail_ miliknya. "Jangan lambat seperti siput begitu, kak!"

Naruto tersenyum maklum, kemudian dia berlari menuju Naruko yang sudah masuk ke dalam air laut. "Naruko, tunggu! Jangan terlalu jauh berenangnya!" seru Naruto yang melihat sang adik berenang. Ia melihat sekitarnya, banyak dari lelaki yang memandangi Naruko dengan pandangan bernafsu. Naruto sendiri memakai sebuah celana pantai dengan sebuah jaket untuk menyimpan uang atau barangnya. "Naruko! Kemarilah!" Naruto kembali berseru, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju adiknya yang seksi itu.

Naruko yang merasa di panggil, menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Senyumnya masih menggembang di wajah cantiknya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia kembali menuju kakaknya yang sedang menunggunya. "Ada apa kak? Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah polosnya.

Naruto membuka jaketnya, menampilkan otot-otot seksinya. Naruko yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam memandangi tubuh seksi kakaknya. "Pakailah jaketku ini. Aku tidak mau kamu dilihat oleh lelaki mesum yang berada di sekitar pantai," desahan dari orang-orang yang berada disekitar mulai keluar. Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis kepada mereka. _'Siapa juga yang mau membagi adikku ini kepada kalian? Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri!'_ umpat Naruto sambil menyeringai sinis kepada orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

"Jadi, kalau aku memakai jaket ini. Kita akan kemana, kak?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan putih nan mulus milik Naruko. "Kita mencari kedai ramen. Aku dengar ramen Ichiraku juga membuka cabang disini. Ayame- _nee_ yang mengelolanya." Seketika itu mata _Shappire_ Naruko bersinar terang mendengar kata 'ramen'.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri kedai yang berada dipinggiran pantai. Naruko tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, ia sama seperti Kushina yang sangat cerewet. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mempunyai sifat pendiam seperti ayahnya. Pemuda pirang itu beberapa kali melirik bagian dada Naruko, ia mungkin tergiur dengan dada besar milik adiknya itu.

"Kak, kenapa kamu memandangi dadaku terus? Apa kamu ingin memegangnya?" goda Naruko dengan tiba-tiba. Sang kakak hanya bisa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kakak boleh kok memegangnya…" Naruto bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Mimpi apa semalam? Sehingga Naruko mengizinkan dirinya untuk memegang uhukdadauhuk besar miliknya. "…Namun itu hanya bercanda. Mana boleh aku memberikan asset milikku ini? Maaf kak," ujar Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Naruto hanya cengo mendengar pernyataan dari adik kembarnya itu. Ia sedikit kesal, lalu berkata, "Itu disana kedainya," seru Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kios yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto kembali menarik tangan putih adiknya. "Kita akan makan sepuasnya!" mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka berada disana. Duo Naru itu kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Naruto memesan satu kamar untuknya dan Naruko. Yah, mungkin itu cara liciknya untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada adik kembarnya.

"Huaahh, lelahnya. Aku kenyang sekali. Kak, lain kali kita akan liburan ke luar negeri ya?" Naruko merebahkan tubuh seksinya di atas kasur berukuran _King Size_. Jaket Naruto masih melekat di tubuhnya. Naruto sendiri hanya berdiri diam mematung, mata _shappire_ -nya menatap sayu sang adik kembarnya. "Kak, kamu kenapa? Kok bengong begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kasur besar itu. Naruko menatap sang kakak yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia sedikit heran dengan kakak kembarnya itu. "Naruko- _chan_ …" Naruko mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia semakin heran dengan tingkah laku kakaknya tersebut. "…Aku mencintaimu…" gumam Naruto, namun bisa didengar oleh Naruko.

Mata _shappire_ gadis pirang itu membulat sempurna. Wajahnya sudah mulai memanas. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Naruto. Kakak kembarnya itu menyatakan cintanya kepada adik kembarnya? "Kak… kau bi-bilang apa? A-aku—"

Kali ini mata Naruto berkilat cahaya, bibirnya mulai menggembang setelah melihat wajah Naruko yang memerah. "Aku ulangi, dan kamu harus mendengarnya dengan seksama…" gumam Naruto yang mulai mendekati Naruko. Gadis itu sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di pinggiran kasur. Wajah Naruto mulai mendekat ke telinga Naruko. Nafasnya mulai menerpa telinga gadis itu. "… Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruko Namikaze…" bisik Naruto dengan nada seksi. Kemudian lidahnya mulai menjilat kecil telinga Naruko.

"Ta-ta…aahh… Kakak…" desahan Naruko mulai keluar dari bibir seksinya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, ingin menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau seksi sekali, Naru sayang…" Naruto kembali berbisik halus. Kedua tangannya menggosok halus bagian belakang tubuh adiknya. "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman malam ini, Naruko… atau calon kekasihku…"

"Na-narut—hmmppp!" bibir mungil Naruko tersumpal oleh benda kenyal nan manis. Naruto mencium sang adik dengan tiba-tiba. Naruko mulai memberontak, namun tenaganya kalah dengan badan besar milik kakaknya tersebut. "Emmmphh…" desahnya disela-sela ciuman.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi duo Naru… dan malam terlarang bagi mereka berdua…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Yap, ini masih Chap 1, dan Chapt 2 akan saya kerjakan sesegera mungkin. Lemon juga ada disana nantinya. Habis lebaran. Ini masih sebatas Lime sama _Ecchi_ saja. Saya menyarankan agar kalian membacanya saat berbuka puasa. Saya sudah 2 kali memberitahukannya. Di warning atas serta di A/N bawah ini.

Saya hampir lupa. Lemonnya Full atau setengah? Kalau Full saya harus mencari 'Inspirasi'. **IYKWIM**

Flamer? Peduli setan…. Sekarang marak loh Flamer yang merasa dirinya paling benar. Kalian harus berhati-hati hahahaha….

Oke, segini saja. Saya mau melanjutkan kerja saya di toko.

 _ **Kay, Shinn Out. Ciao!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Naruko (Twincest)

Warn: Incest, OOC, Typo, AU, Twoshoot, Lemon, Lime, Rape, Etc.

Genre: Romance, Family.

.

.

.

Holiday

.

.

.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Tidak suka? Jangan baca! Mending tekan tombol Back saja, kay? Disini banyak kata Vulgar yang sangat emm… begitulah. Jadi, jangan heran, kay? Ah ya, nanti Lemonnya dipotong-potong kayak Wortel. Full Lemon loh!_

 **Enjoy It!**

 **Author Pov!**

"Minato!" seru Kushina yang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. "Minato, kemana kau?" Kushina berseru kembali memanggil nama suami tercintanya. Ia ingin berbicara hal penting bersama Minato.

Suara derapan kaki mendekati Kushina. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut pirang dan jambang yang membingkai wajah tampannya. Yah, walaupun usianya sudah hampir setengah abad, ia masih tampan layaknya seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun. "Ada apa Kushina?"

Kushina berbalik menatap Minato dengan tatapan tajam, membuat pria itu bergidik ngeri. "Naruto dan Naruko…" ujar Kushina. Minato membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kedua nama anaknya itu.

"Mak-maksudmu—"

"Yah, mereka liburan ke pantai tanpa mengajak kita. Dasar—"

"Bukan itu Kushina sayang~~." Kushina terdiam sebentar saat namanya dipanggil sayang oleh sang suami. Dia pun kembali menatap suami tercintanya itu. "Yang aku maksud, mereka berdua saling mencintai atau tidak," ujar Minato dengan menekan setiap katanya.

"Ah, aku menyadarinya kemarin. Saat itu Naruto meminta izin untuk berlibur dengan alasan untuk me- _refresh_ kembali tubuhnya. Ia lelah karena terlalu sibuk bekerja," jelas Kushina.

"Lalu?"

"Dan Naruto mengajak Naruko. Ingat, _Clan Uzumaki_ memperbolehkan hubungan _Incest_. Aku sendiri ingin memiliki anak dari Naruto, dan Kyaaa—"

"Kau akan aku perkosa malam ini!" desis Minato dengan senyum yang sangat manis kepada Kushina. "Dan juga… mungkin aku harus memakai Vibrator dan obat perangsang? Bagaimana, Kushina- _chan_?"

"Errr… Sebaiknya—"

"Aku anggap 'iya'."

Kushina hanya bisa menjerit pasrah karena Minato tidak akan membuatnya berhenti setelah wanita paruh baya itu mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tidak di ucapkan. Semoga Kushina selamat dari penyiksaan Minato.

 **\\('o')/ Sementara itu, di Hotel. \\('o')/**

"Kakak… Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanya Naruko yang sekarang ini masih tergeletak di bawah tubuh Naruto. Air matanya mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit. "Jawablah Naruto!? Apa kau tidak punya mulut sehingga kau tidak bisa menjawabnya!?" Kali ini Naruko meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam menatap mata _shappire_ yang sama seperti matanya. Sorot matanya berbeda saat menatap wanita lain, lembut seperti kapas. Senyumnya tidak hilang kala Naruko membentaknya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Naruto!? Kau gila akan nafsu bejatmu itu, sampai ingin memperkosa adik kembarmu ini, hm!? Apa kau mendengarku Naruto!?"

Naruto masih tersenyum, wajahnya mulai mendekati telinga Naruko sekali lagi. Ia ingin membisikkan sesuatu, "sudah aku bilang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruko," bisik Naruto sambil menjilati telinga adik kembarnya itu. "Mendesahlah, dan aku akan tetap mendekapmu seperti ini…" wajah gadis itu mulai terbakar sekali lagi.

"Kau… Dasar Kak—Hmpp." Bibir mungil itu kembali di sumbat oleh benda kenyal yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. _'Ke-kenapa rasanya… manis? Apa ini?'_ batin Naruko. Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruko merasakan _'manis'_ dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto. _'Aku… Seperti terkena Alkohol… Mabuk…. Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?'_ batin Naruko yang mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa tidak ada perlawanan, terus saja melumat bibir mungil itu. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil bibir itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan bertarung dengan lidah milik Naruko. Mereka berdua saling bertukar _saliva_ yang rasanya seperti gula itu.

"Emmmphh…." Dengan sedikit tenaga. Naruko mendorong kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Kau… Enghh…. Akhhh… Ber-berhenti!" desah Naruko saat tangan dari kakaknya menyentuh dada besar miliknya yang masih dibaluti oleh bra bikini.

Naruto mulai menciumi wajah cantik adiknya dengan lembut. Ia melakukannya dengan lambat, untuk merangsang kembali libido yang dimiliki oleh Naruko. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu mulai menyusuri perut rata kembarannya, dan terus melaju hingga sampai di tempat paling sensitive bagi gadis pirang itu. "Kau sudah basah, hm?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sensual miliknya. Ia pun mulai meraba halus bagian tersebut.

"Aaahh… Ja-jangan…" desah Naruko lirih. Namun Naruto masih melakukan kegiatannya, meraba bagian bawah Naruko. "Kak…"

"Hm? Ada apa, Naru _-chan_? Apa kamu mau yang lebih?" Naruko menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh sang kakak. "Lalu?"

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau melakukan… Ini? Padahal kita adalah… Saudara. Kenapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus puncak kepala milik Naruko. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir mungil adiknya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, sebagai wanita, dan ini juga ada kaitannya dengan _clan_ milik _kaachan_."

"…"

"Uzumaki. _clan_ itu memperbolehkan hubungan antara saudara," _Shappire_ Naruko kembali membulat sempurna saat Naruto menjelaskan bahwa _clan_ milik ibunya dulu memperbolehkan hubungan antar saudara. "Maka dari itu, jantung milikku ini berdetak keras saat berdekatan denganmu."

Wajah putih Naruko merona kembali. "Apa _kaachan_ sudah tahu akan hal ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruko hanya diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. "Emm… Kak, apa… apa… apa aku bisa punya anak darimu?" bibir Naruto mulai melengkung ke atas setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruko. "Yang aku tahu, kalau anak dari hasil hubungan saudara itu… cacat."

Naruto kembali mengelus puncak kepala Naruko. Kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau yakin saja pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto kembali membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruko. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari gadis itu. Ia hanya pasrah akan Naruto yang mulai membuka pakaian minim miliknya.

"Kak, tolong lakukan dengan lembut, dan bertanggung jawablah akan hal ini."

"Itu sudah pasti, Naruko- _chan_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan akan selalu bersamamu," balas Naruto yang sekarang ini mulai menciumi leher jenjang sang adik. Ia memberikan _Kissmark_ di leher tersebut sebagai tanda bahwa itu adalah miliknya. "Dadamu sangat besar. Sebanding dengan dada Tsunade- _baachan._ " Naruko mencubit pinggang kakaknya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aww… sakit tahu!" ujar Naruto yang mulai mengendus pipi tembem adiknya. Kedua tangannya meremas lembut buah dada milik Naruko.

"Kaaa…. Kakk…." Desah Naruko yang menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak. Rangsangan demi rangsangan diberikan oleh Naruto. "Kak… Aku….Engghhh!" Naruko melenguh nikmat saat cairan miliknya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Heee? Baru saja dirangsang sebentar, sudah keluar? Dasar lemah!" ejek Naruto sambil mencubit puting susu milik Naruko. "Teganglah kembali~," ujar Naruto yang kemudian mulai menjilati _nipple_ berwarna _pink_ itu dengan lembut. Sementara itu salah satu tangannya yang menganggur mulai meremas dada bagian kanan milik Naruko. Membuat gadis itu terangsang kembali.

"Emmhh… Kak…" Naruko mendesah lagi, namun kali ini desahannya sedikit keras karena Naruto mencubit kecil puting susunya. "Jangan… Keras…Keraaahhss…." Desah Naruko yang mendorong tubuh besar kakaknya. Nafasnya sekarang terngah-engah karena _klimaks_ pertamanya.

Naruto melepas bikini yang dipakai oleh Naruko, kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Pemuda itu menyeringai mesum saat melihat wajah Naruko yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Sekarang ia hanya memakai celana yang digunakannya saat dipantai. "Sangat lembut, Naruko…"

"Ugh… Mesum!"

Naruto terkikik geli mendengar ejekan yang dikeluarkan oleh adik kembarnya itu. Ia pun kembali meremas lembut payudara adiknya, sementara itu wajahnya mulai menjilati perut datar Naruko.

Desahan Naruko semakin keras saat sang kakak mulai menjilati celana dalam yang sudah basah itu. "Kakak jorok!" umpat Naruko sambil memegangi kepala pirang kakaknya. Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadinya meremas lembut payudara Naruko, mulai turun dan mengusap lembut paha putih adiknya.

"Dibawah sangat basah loh," ujar Naruto yang masih menjilati bagian bawah milik adiknya. Naruko mengumpat kembali saat Naruto menyentuh sebuah tonjolan yang membuatnya mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. "Inikah titik kelemahanmu, Naruko?"

Naruko tidak menjawab sama sekali. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur karena _klimaks_ nya tadi. Naruto sendiri terdiam untuk memberi kesempatan terhadap Naruko beristirahat. Sesekali ia menyentuh bagian tersebut, membuat Naruko mendesah lagi.

"Akan aku buka celana dalammu ini. Aku juga akan membuka semua pakaianku." Naruto membuka celana dalam yang dipakai oleh Naruko, kemudian kembali melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. "Kau merawatnya dengan sangat teliti…" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap jari telunjuknya di atas Vagina milik Naruko.

"Ahh… Kak… ini pertama kalinya bagiku…"

"Aku tahu, ini juga pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk lembut." Naruto pun membuka celana pantai miliknya. Naruko yang melihat itu merona seketika, ia baru pertama kalinya melihat alat kelamin milik kakaknya.

"Kak, itu muat?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Penis milik Naruto sangat tegang sekarang, cairan putih keluar sedikit dari ujung penis itu. Naruko meneguk ludahnya, ia takut kalau itu tidak muat terhadap Vagina miliknya. "Semoga muat, kak."

"Tenang saja… aku tidak akan menyiksamu, sayang." Naruko mencubit hidung kakaknya sambil tertawa kecil. "Dasar…" Naruto kembali mencium bibir mungil Naruko dengan lembut.

Lidah keduanya saling bersahutan, bertarung demi menentukan siapa yang menang. Kedua tangan putih milik Naruko dikalungkan ke leher Naruto, memperdalam aksi ciuman mereka. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi mengganggur langsung meremas kedua asset yang lumayan besar milik Naruko, membuat wanita itu mendesah tertahan. Mereka berdua berciuman dengan mesranya seakan dunia ini adalah milik mereka.

Naruto menarik kembali wajahnya dan menenggelamkannnya ke leher jenjang milik Naruko. Ia memberikan beberapa _kissmar_ lagi terhadap leher jenjang itu. "Naruto… Aku mencintaiu _..."_

"Ya, aku juga, Naru- _chan_."

Jilatan Naruto mulai menjalar turun hingga pada kedua gunung yang sudah terangsang hebat. Dengan lembut Naruto meremas dada besar milik Naruko, ia memainkan salah satu puting itu dengan lidahnya yang dingin membuat Naruko mendesah tidak karuan.

Setelah puas memainkan puting milik adiknya, jilatan Naruto turun kembali menuju area kewanitaan milik Naruko. Ia menjilatinya, sesekali menggigit kecil benjolan kecil yang berada disana, "Kak _…_ "

"Ya, apa kau mau yang lebih?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memegang kepala pirang Naruto. "Jilat saja terus~" dengan suara sensualnya, Naruko menyuruh kakaknya untuk menjilati area kewanitaannya lagi. "Teruuss…. Masukan juga jarimu…. Aahhh….Kak _…_ "

" _As you wish, My Lady._ "

Naruto mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang senggama milik adiknya. Ia menggosok dengan pelan jarinya membuat Naruko mendesah sembari meremas selimut di sekitarnya. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mencium Naruko dengan penuh kasih sayang, memasukkan lidahnya untuk kembali bertarung bersama.

"Hnngg….hmmmpphh…"

' _Klimaks lagi?'_

Naruto mempercepat pergerakan tangannya. Naruko sendiri masih mendesah tertahan, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya akan segera mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya.

"HHNNNGGGG…..!"

Naruko memuncratkan cairan cintanya, cairan tersebut membasahi tangan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto menarik tangannya yang sudah basah, ia kemudian tersenyum menarik kembali wajahnya lalu menjilati cairan Naruko.

"Manis seperti biasa, kau mau?"

Naruko tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, nafasnya tidak teratur karena _klimaks_.

"Menu utama, sayang…" bisik Naruto, membuat Naruko geli akibat hembusan nafas sang kakak. Naruto mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam tubuh indah milik adiknya tersebut.

Naruko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah, sehingga ia hanya pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya itu. "Pelan-pelan. Aku masih perawan, kak."

Naruto mengarahkan penis besar miliknya ke Vagina sempit milik Naruko. Dengan hati-hati dan pelan, Naruto memasukkannya. "Ini… sangat sempit… ugh! Aku mohon tahan sebentar…" Naruko mengangguk paham. Dalam satu kali dorongan, Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Naruko.

 **Bless!**

"Kyaaa…. Sa-sakit… Kakak…"

Naruto menatap adiknya dengan tatapan gelisah. Ia kemudian mencium lagi bibir Naruko dan meremas lembut buah dada adiknya. _'Aku akan melindunginya…_ '

"Kak…"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat kedua gunung yang Naruko milikki bergoyang. "Kau… sangat nikmat… aku menyukainya." Wajah Naruko memerah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Lebih cephatt… aku akan keluar sebentar lagi…aahnn…"

"Kita keluar bersama-sama."

Naruto semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir plum Naruko, membuatnya mendesah tertahan didalam ciuman tersebut. sementara Naruko mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto.

"Ugh!"

"MMGGHHHH…."

Keduanya mencapai _klimaks_ secara bersama. Nafas mereka sudah tidak beraturan, wajah puas tercetak pada keduanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut sembari menatap Naruko yang sekarang menjadi Kekasihnya.

"Kau adalah wanitaku, aku sangat mencintaimu Naruko."

"Hm, aku juga. Aku akan mencoba untuk mulai mencintaimu Naruto, dan jantungku ini adalah bukti kalau aku punya perasaan terhadapmu."

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **('-' … Time Skip 4 Minggu kemudian …'-')**

 **Naruko Pov**

"Hoeekk!" ugh! Ini sungguh memyakitkan. Entah kenapa aku selalu muntah di pagi hari. Aku sendiri sedang berada di kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutku, "Gah! Kenapa… aku… Hoeekkk!?" aku kembali mengeluarkan isi perutku.

"Naruko, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ah, kakak tercintaku datang. Kau selalu bisa mengobati rasa sakit ini kak. "Apa kita harus memeriksanya kepada dokter?"

Aku menggeleng, kemudian berdiri memegang pundak kakak. "Kak, kita turun saja. Lagipula, ini hanya masuk angin biasa kok," ujarku mengajak kakak untuk turun dan sarapan bersama dengan _kaachan_ dan _touchan._

Kakak mengangguk dan langsung memegang tangan putihku. Ah, dia romantic sekali. Aku lupa, setelah kejadian empat minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah sangat mencintainya. Yah, walaupun singkat sekali, tapi ini cinta murni dari hatiku. _Kaachan_ dan _touchan_ sudah merestui hubungan kami. Namun, kami tidak dinikahkan secara sah, karena akan menimbulkan cemoohan dari orang-orang.

"Selamat pagi, _kaachan, touchan_!" aku menyapa kedua orang tuaku. _Touchan_ hanya tersenyum lalu menyesap kembali kopi miliknya, dan _kaachan_ makan ramen dengan lahapnya. Ia sama seperti kakak yang maniak ramen. Tunggu, aku juga seorang maniak.

"Oh, Naru- _chan_. Bagaimana tidurmu? Apa kau tidak di buat bergadang oleh Naruto?" kakak bisa melihat wajahku yang sudah terbakar. Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari _kaachan_. Ugh! Memalukan!

"Tentu tidak. Aku tidak mau Naru- _chan_ terluka ataupun sakit sedikitpun," dasar _Siscon!_ Dia hanya membual, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah. Dia melakukannya sampai jam empat pagi.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa melihat kantung matamu Naruto." Aku tertawa lebar melihat tingkah kakak. Lucu sekali. "Oh ya, apa Naruko muntah setiap pagi?" Hm? Bagaimana _kaachan_ tahu? Apa dia bisa meramal? Aku mengangguk meniyakan jawaban dari _kaachan_. "Minato, cepat panggilkan Obito dan Rin. Kita juga butuh bantuan dari _kaasama_."

 _Kaachan_ mendadak menyuruh _touchan_ untuk memanggil keluargaku yang lain. Kenapa? Aku melihat kakak yang terkejut setengah mati. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Aku juga bisa melihat air matanya turun dari kelopak _shappire_ miliknya. Kenapa?

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Kakak akan mengatakan suatu hal. Apa itu? "Naruko hamil!" Ha-hamil? Benarkah? Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakak.

"Kita belum memeriksanya, Naruto. Aku akan menghubungi Rin dan _kaasama_." Aku lupa kalau kedua orang yang disebutkan itu adalah seorang dokter handal. Ayah berdiri dan mengambil ponsel. Ia menelpon Tsunade _baachan_ dan Rin _neesan_.

 **('-'… beberapa saat kemudian …'-')**

 **Normal Pov**

"Positif hamil. Selamat, Naruto dan Naruko. Kalian berdua akan menjadi orang tua." Ujar Tsunade yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Naruko. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dan berjalan kepada Minato serta Kushina. "Kalian akan mempunyai seorang cucu."

Wajah keduanya berubah menjadi cerah, " _Clan_ Uzumaki akan terus berkembang dengan tradisinya. Minato ini kabar bagus bagi keluargaku!" ujar Kushina antusias. Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu, kedua pirang itu tersenyum penuh arti. Menatap satu sama lain, tangan besar Naruto mengelus surai emas milik Naruko. Dia sangat senang sekali sekarang, dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. "Aku senang. Aku senang kau mengandung anakku, Naruko."

"Hm, aku juga kak. Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama." Naruto pun mencium puncak kepala Naruko dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Kakak."

"Aku juga sama. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruko!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Update habis Lebaran? Kayaknya enggak deh. Hahahaha….. oke, pertama saya harus minta maaf karena Lemonnya tidak terlalu Full. :v Jangan mesum! Saya juga sudah selesai melakukan penelitiannya. **IYKWIM** _ **.**_

Oke abaikan! Pertama saya harus mengucapkan. **"Minal Aidzin, Wal Faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang sengaja atau tidak disengaja!"**

Alur cepat? Yah, sengaja. Saya juga masih banyak pekerjaan di duta.

Oke, kalau ada yang salah. Saya minta maaf!

 _ **Shinn Out. Ciao!**_


End file.
